The five times Harry woke up next to Draco
by Merytomato
Summary: And the one time he did something about it. Harry finds himself waking up next to Draco on various occasions. How will he react? What does his heart tell him to do? I love this format I just hope you do too.
1. Chapter 1

**The five times Harry woke up next to Draco and the one time he did something about it**

1.

Harry felt the drop before he could see it. The ache in his arm where the bludger had hit, the wind making his hair go everywhere. He was going down fast and he knew it. He saw some bright green before the humungous THUD and blackness started to cloud his view. The last thing he saw was a broom land next to him and expensive quiddich shoes running up to him.

He woke to the hospital wings blurry ceiling. Taking only a few seconds to remember what had happened. In the process, knowing if he could do so, at least he wasn't concussed too badly. He could hear voices, although he couldn't really concentrate enough to put faces to them and his arms too heavy to reach his glasses.

\- What is that supposed to mean, Weasley?

\- Exactly what I said. You planned this.

\- Stop it you two. You'll wake him up.

\- But Hermione…

\- Enough Ronald, we're going to get you clean, dry clothes. Then we can come back and not have such… serpentine company.

Thing were starting to clear up. His brain identifying the voices and regaining strength to his arms. As he heard footsteps leaving his area, he turned to grab the glasses on his bedside table.

\- Aaachooo! Shit, it's too cold for this.

\- Bless you.

He could now see the blonde, arms crossed tightly in front of him, shivering slightly with a bright red nose.

\- Back to the living Potter? Your friends just left.

\- I heard.

The silence that came after that could be cut with a knife. They stayed that way for a few moments longer until…

\- Aaaachhooo!

Even Harry saw the shiver that came afterwards.

\- What do you want, Malfoy?

Blue eyes rested on his, mind working to find the right words.

\- I didn't do it. Didn't plan it either.

\- I know.

Pale eyebrows raised on his forehead.

\- What do you mean, you know?

\- Because it would have hurt more if you had.

\- I'll take that as a compliment.

Draco put his nose in the air, before another shiver wracked his body. He was still wearing his quiddich robes, sopping wet from the downpour they had had, and his shoes looking completely soaked and muddied. They looked extremely like the shoes that had ran to get to him. Warmth filled his stomach at the thought. Or maybe he was a bit concussed.

\- Why are you still here?

Harry hid his emotions behind cutting words.

\- Don't worry, I'm leaving now.

Turning as he said so, Draco marched out of the room, managing to still look put together even in his state. Harry stared at his back the whole time, until he heard the hospital wing doors. He layed back on to his bed with an undignified flop.

Hi, this is my second fic and I was really inspired writing this. Tell me if you would like to see more... I absolutely love this format and I hope you do too.

Reviews and criticisms are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Harry woke up, feeling the wrinkles in his robes as they left a mark on his face. How did he fall asleep at his desk again? Even worse, when Malfoy was sitting next to him.

\- Maybe you should clean that drool off your face, Potter.

Reaching for his glasses, still quite groggy, Harry answered:

\- What?

\- You look like a mess. What is wrong with you that you would fall asleep in the middle of an assignment?

Oh, right. Assignment. The potions one he had been assigned with Draco as a partner. He had come back to take his 8thyear, since the war had left little time for studying. The change was unexpected but not unwelcome. Since the war, he had become less of a social person than he already was, lacking the patience or skill for small talk and usually losing his train of thought in the middle of conversations. Or anything really. Much like he had gotten side tracked from potions now.

Harry shook his head, trying to shake the sleepiness off. He then rested his head against his hand and looked at Draco, who was sitting next to him, though half closed eyes. The blonde had also changed since the war. That summer he had shaved his whole head, disassociating with the Malfoy lineage. The blonde hair was now growing back but still looked quite spiky and at the same time soft. Harry wondered what it might feel like to run his hands through that beautiful hair. Wait. No, he didn't. No no no, he was just sleepy.

\- You might want to get back to work.

Draco's eyes were soft in contrast to his words.

\- Why didn't you wake me?

Harry asked, as he turned to look at the library clock that was behind him. His jaw fell.

\- You let me sleep a whole HOUR?

\- You clearly needed it. You look like walking death lately.

So, he had noticed his dark circles…

\- Didn't see you as a caring type, Malfoy.

\- Just finish the damn work.

Harry pretended not to notice how Draco's ears turned red, or how he had almost finished the whole assignment by himself, leaving the easiest parts for Harry, as if he knew it was his weakest subject.

Harry smiled to himself, feeling his face go a bit hot. He dipped his quill in some ink and got to writing. His heart felt ten times lighter than it had an hour before.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Harry opened his eyes, the sunshine hitting him just from between two leaves. He looked up to the tree covering him, remembering where he was. Peacefully swaying between dreams and reality he stretched and put his hands behind his head. The day was warm and the lake had been the perfect place to sit and think, in peace and alone. He had thought of many things, the war, Ron and Hermione, Sirius, and Draco. Actually, he had mostly thought about Draco.

Their relationship had changed quite a bit recently. An understatement, really. They had gone from hating each other and fighting every chance they got, to something akin to friendship. They would sit next to each other in class, have friendly seeker matches, where the loser had to pay for their next butterbeer, they would even go on long walks around the castle and talk about everything. Or simply share a silence. Some wouldn't think this anything special but it was to Harry.

He found Draco irresistible, his eyes demanded attention. Maybe it was the way Draco had helped Harry during the war, especially in Malfoy Manor, but he could see kindness and affection behind those blue-grey eyes of his. Burning with icy passion.

His skin smooth and pale, so different from Harry's.

Yeah… He couldn't hide it any longer, or at least not to himself. He had a tiny, eensy, bitsy, little crush on Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't worried, not really. It was a crush, nothing more. It would pass in a month, maybe two. He wouldn't, no, couldn't act on it, it was so tiny it had no importance.

He decided to head back again, it still wasn't late but he had quidditch and it would be better to attend this week.

He felt around for his glasses, still with one hand under his head and looking up, making the moment last as long as possible. His hand touched something, but it wasn't his glasses. It was soft and silky, a million strands of it running through his fingers like silk. Oh, that was a nice feeling. He then turned his head and found his hand stroking a blond head. A sleeping blonde that hadn't noticed someone was touching his hair. Maybe he could let himself this one little… he continued to brush his hands through the soft hair, noticing how much it had grown in the last two months.

\- What are you doing Potter?

Harry jumped a mile in the air. Draco still had his eyes closed but had clearly spoken.

\- I… I…

\- Coherent as always, I see.

He wasn't mad then, not if he was being sarcastic. Harry let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

\- You had a leaf in your hair.

\- That will happen if you just fall asleep next to a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Really Potter, we're not second years anymore.

Draco answered as he deftly swished his wand and wordlessly produced a shield charm.

Duelling class had been added as an optional course after the war, both Harry and Draco had been of the first to sign up.

\- Don't worry, I'm just warming up.

\- So you don't feel the ache of defeat when I beat you?

The whole class was supposed to be practicing a particular shield charm, but as was usual it had unfolded into a battlefield of people trying to one up each other. They were no exception.

\- Dream on, gramps!

\- Don't call me that! Colloshoo!

Harry dodged easily.

\- Sticky shoes? And I'm warming up…

\- You couldn't handle much more, golden boy...

Both were circling each other and smirking, enjoying the banter more than the actual duel.

\- Come on then, let's get to it.

\- Why don't you start, four-eyes?

Harry's green eyes flashed a second.

\- Confringo!

\- Protego!

\- Such a fast little ferret, aren't you?

\- What did you call me?

It was Draco's eyes that lit up this time.

\- Incarcerous!

Harry felt it before he heard it. Ropes curling around him, getting him in a vice-like grip. He was made completely unable to move.

\- Who's cocky now, eh?

Harry just glared at Draco.

\- Oh please, you're not actually angry, are you Potty?

Draco was wearing the most handsome and confident smirk on his lips. Harry fought himself hard to not get lost in it.

Then everything was pain. He could feel his spine tingling, his fingers burning, eyes watering. Everything blurring as his legs gave out. Concerned faces all around him. He pressed his face against the cool floor as he heard his name being cried out. It felt so far away…

Heavy limbs, check. Blurry eyesight, check. Someone holding his hand… wait what? He opened his eyes to see a blob of pale and blond hover over him.

\- Hey, Harry, you with us?

Draco's voice was soft, some would even say caring.

\- Mmmm… hurts…

The hold on his hand tightened.

\- Are you ok? You got hit by some random spell. _Someone _can't aim very well it seems.

He knew that voice. It sounded cuter when it wasn't directed at him.

\- I'm… I'll be ok. Don't worry. Just want to be alone for a bit.

\- Oh. Oh, I see… I'll leave you be then. Hey! Nothing to see here! Go away!

He could feel the cold of the stone floor where Draco wasn't holding his hand anymore. He reached up and managed to grab on to one of Draco's rolled up cuffs.

\- I didn't mean you, ferret.

\- Don't call me that!

Draco turned around, eyes watery and a bit flushed.

\- Something wrong Draco?

\- You… you could have dodged it. If I… If I hadn't tied you up you could have…

Harry, still laying down, put a finger on Draco's lips.

\- Shhhhhh! Stop talking or they'll get other ideas.

He said grinning.

\- You're such a git.

Draco answered as a small smile formed on his mouth. The twinkle in his eyes made it even better.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

He opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. The light coming through the curtains was too harsh. It made his head hurt even more. He could feel where his grasses had dug into his face during his sleep. God, he felt awful. He wiggled around a little to see if anything else hurt as much. Nope, just his head. Then he remembered last night. All the drinking, the dancing and most of all laughing with everyone. Who would have guessed that a goodbye Hogwarts party could be so much fun instead of sad. They had gone into the early hours of the morning and hadn't even tried to go up to the room. He was in one of the largest sofas in the room of requirement. He looked over, and everywhere he saw, people were snoozing, or just waking up from their slumber. Just as he was deciding to get up or not, an arm wrapped around him and pulled him back. Someone snuggles into his hair and whispered.

\- Stop wriggling so much.

He felt his blush start at his cheeks and go down his neck to his chest. He had to be flaming red now. His heart hammered in his chest. He knew that voice. And he had dreamed of something like this too many times.

\- Draco?...

\- You didn't think I was some bint, did you?

It WAS Draco. God, he didn't know if to be relieved he hadn't revealed his secret wants to someone else or if to be nervous. He didn't remember much from last night. He hadn't done anything he would regret, did he? Even worse, he hadn't done something he would want to remember, he couldn't have.

\- What happened?

Harry asked, his voice rough, mind clouded.

\- Wait… you don't remember?

Did he hear some sadness in Draco's voice? He quickly turned around to look at him.

\- I… I don't think I do. I'm sorry. Did I do something?

Draco dramatically put a hand to his forehead.

\- Oh, woe is me! You take my first, deflower me of my pureness and then forget? How could you be so rude! You'll have to take some responsibility if I'm pregnant.

Harry hesitated a second, then proceed to punch the blonde's arm.

\- Oh really, ha ha you're such a hoot Draco.

\- I know, right? I knew you would love my acting.

Draco's eyes were shimmering and electric, a beautiful picture of aliveness. Harry could barely look away. But, he did, to the wrong place. Draco had his bottom lip captured in a small bite with his upper teeth, and Harry could see how perfect and smooth they were. He knew he had to look away, but he couldn't.

\- I thought something else had happened…

His voice wavered a bit.

\- Something else like…?

Draco asked, nearly a whisper as he held on to Harry tighter.

\- Something like… this?

He didn't know who had started first, but they were both leaning in, as if magnets, unable to stop.

\- HARRY! DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU? MCGONNAGALL IS GOING TO KILL YOU!

They split apart before anything happened, surprised.

Neville popped his head over the back of the sofa.

\- Harry, could you… Oh! Hi Draco… ehm would you two not mind going? Everyone is going to be moody if this lasts any more. We shouldn't have bought so much firewhisky…

That last part seemed to be more for himself than them.

They both got up clumsily from the sofa and went to the voice calling them, a bit too close for what people would call friends. When they were asked later, they would blame the hangover.


End file.
